color me rainbow
by Ryuujitsu
Summary: Bakura discovers the magic of Sharpie; Ryou discovers religion. Ryou frets; Bakura inhales a bit too much. Tendershippy.


colour me rainbow

yuugiou fanfiction

ryuujitsu & co.

Disclaimer: Saying Yuugiou belongs to me is like saying cows jump over the moon. (pulls out telescope and squints) Um. . .they're not jumping yet.

A/N: I coloured the bleached ends of my hair red with sharpie, thus inspiring this story. And I am somewhat pissed off at random things (my goodness, I am PMSy today) so this may come across as either hilarious or incredibly cynical, I don't know which. Enjoy.

_Bakura discovers the magic of Sharpie; Ryou discovers religion. Ryou frets; Bakura inhales a bit too much. Tendershippy._

-

"You can't be serious," said Ryou slowly, eyeing the multicolored assortment of Sharpies with abject horror. "What if it doesn't wash out?"

Bakura shrugged absently, wondering which color he would start with. "Then you can bleach it white again, can't you?" His voice was cross. "It's not as though anyone would notice it anyway."

"What do you mean? My hair is going to be in six colors now! They'd have to be blind not to noti—"

"Vessel dearest," interrupted Bakura sweetly, "nine colors. Now come hither." And he waggled the blue Sharpie at Ryou.

Ryou sat down on the bed and eased his head down onto the spirit's lap. "Oh my God," he said nervously, licking his lips as Bakura twisted a curl of his hair around a purple Sharpie. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this. Oh my God. Is there anyway I can talk you out of this before it's too late? Bakura?"

"Mm," said Bakura, even more absently.

"Oh my God," said Ryou squeamishly again. "Why did I let Anzu buy you these? What was she thinking? What was _I _thinking? Oh my God!"

"Shut up, vessel dearest," said Bakura, uncapping the red. He had a delicious sort of maniac gleam in his eye as he brought the marker closer and closer to Ryou's scalp. "Or I'll do a Jigglypuff on you while I'm at it."

"Oh-my-God, no," said Ryou faintly, catching the first whiff of chemical-scent as Bakura took three bunches of his hair and began coloring with a concentration that was both exceedingly maddening and increasingly disturbing. "Ba-ku-ra! I changed my mind. Stop it. Baku-chan—!"

"_Shut up, vessel dearest_," repeated Bakura quite dangerously, letting the red marker drift perilously close to Ryou's face.

Ryou squeaked and did as he was told. "Meep."

Ten minutes later, Bakura seemed to have made no progress. The spirit was still fiddling away with the red Sharpie while Ryou's eyes watered from the fumes. "Bakura," said Ryou desperately, breaking the silence. "Bakura, I can't _breathe_. How 'bout you take a break. . .? Eek!"

Bakura grinned lopsidedly down at him and tickled his side again, cackling as Ryou shrieked and writhed helplessly. "I'll be done soon."

"My hair, my beautiful hair," lamented Ryou, feeling rather spineless as he once again closed his mouth and covered his nose with one hand. Anzu-chan had meant well, yes, of course she had—_she always meant well_—but here was Bakura, coloring his hair, who always managed to take those well-meaning gifts and mangle them until they were wholly inappropriate in any situation. _Oh. My. God._

Bakura was scribbling with the Almighty Pink Sharpie when Ryou poked him tentatively. "Bakura?" said Ryou meekly. "Are you quite done? It's been almost an hour. I don't think it's good for you to inhale so—"

Bakura giggled, bent down, and kissed him thoroughly.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. . ._

-

Epilogue:

"It smells awful," said Ryou.

Bakura frowned at him. "Get used to it, vessel." He picked at a strand and sniffed it cautiously, then grimaced. "It smells fine." The spirit stepped back and examined his work proudly, ignoring the internal bleeding that was probably going on somewhere within his not-quite-alive body. "I think it's a masterpiece."

Ryou pouted and flipped his unevenly rainbow-striped mane over his shoulder. "Well, of course _you_ would think that. . .you're the one who drew it. And it doesn't help that you're bloody psychotic."

"Hm, I change my mind," said Bakura thoughtfully, looking at the tips that had been done with the Almighty Pink Sharpie. "Actually, I think it's. . ." he purred, dragging his fingers through Ryou's now multicolored hair, ". . ._hot_."

"Oh my God!" said Ryou in a scandalized whisper, but he let Bakura kiss him anyway.

:::fin:::

_Notes: I'm guessing most of you are familiar with Jigglypuff. . .sang people to sleep, got upset to find them asleep, and colored funny patterns all over their faces. . ._

A/N: Like? Hate? Well, either way, my hair is red now. And ye gods, does it smell. 'Tis quite nasty indeed. I'm hoping the smell will wash out while the colour stays. And if it doesn't, I'm going blue next. . .


End file.
